


Love On The Line

by mingyusunbaenim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyusunbaenim/pseuds/mingyusunbaenim
Summary: Two lost beautiful yet wounded souls found each other just when they were about to end everything.





	Love On The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of my tweetfics.  
> (I would like to thank Yna //ynaccurate// for helping me with the title!)  
> ((And also Renata //BrightLight0615// for encouraging and helping me with this one))

####  The Night at the Cliff 

The sun was gone and the moon took its place. Darkness surrounded him, the moonlight as his only source of light. The wind was cold and there was him, standing alone in the darkness and coldness of the night. For how many attempts he had at standing in this place, took him long enough to finally find the courage.

It was Lee Jihoon. Alive and standing alone on the edge of the cliff. Below that cliff, death awaits him. And he surely knows that.

“Are you really sure about this?” He asked himself. But nonetheless, he knew his answer would never change. He’d made up his mind. His decision was final.  
He fisted his hands as he mustered up the courage to look down the cliff, he couldn’t see anything, but there was clearly the sound of the roaring waves below. It’s was as if the waves were hungry for his body. He pictured himself jumping off the cliff and the water swallowing him inside. His end.

“Everything seems pointless already.”

He shuts his eyes and sucked the air into his lungs for the last time. Would he miss the feeling that hits him whenever his lungs are filled with oxygen? Would he even miss the act of breathing? The feeling of being alive?

A part of him is saying yes, that he would miss those feelings. But a part of him is telling him to just go and jump and get it over with.  
He was about to jump when he heard someone crying.

Jihoon’s eyes widened. He thought he was alone and now he suddenly hears someone’s cries. Well, it was more than of a crying. It was some kind of devastated sobbing, like someone had just lost his last string of hope. Jihoon knew what kind of crying it was, because he went through the same. That kind of crying is bitterly familiar to him.

He quickly retrieved from his position and followed the sound of the sobbing. His thoughts were clouded with many different pictures, it might be some supernatural monster or something, no one knows.

But as he draws closer to the sound of crying, he sees a man… Sitting on the ground while hugging his knees. Looking so helpless and more hopeless than ever. For Jihoon who wanted to end his life, he couldn’t feel anything but empathy towards the man.

Jihoon tilted his head to check the man’s face. When he couldn't, he kneeled down to reach the same level as the man in front of him, carefully approaching him.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

The man quickly looked up and as soon as he saw Jihoon, his eyes widened. “Who are you? Why are you here?” The man asked.

_Why am I here?_ Jihoon thought. Right, he’s real motive of coming here didn’t happen because just when he supposed he was about to jump, he heard this man wailing. And he’s not sure whether to feel thankful or regretful about it.

“That’s not important.” He obviously didn’t want to talk about it with a mere stranger. “Are you okay?” Jihoon asked once again.

 

“Do I look okay? Does these look like happy tears to you?” The man asked sounding sarcastic.

Jihoon twitched his face, caught off guard by how the man reacted on him. “Uh-”

The man suddenly looked like he was sorry for saying those words. He stood up, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. “I’m Soonyoung.” The man reached his hand out, waiting for Jihoon to accept it.

“Jihoon.” Accepting his hand. And just like that, the two sat together, side by side, on the exact spot where Jihoon stood awhile ago.

They were sitting in silence, staring at the night sky.

“I know, this is weird.” The man, Soonyoung, trailed. “But can we meet again?”

“Why?” Was all could Jihoon can mutter.

“Will it sound weird if I say that I actually feel comfortable around you?”

Jihoon couldn’t believe what this man in front of him was saying, “That actually sounds weirder.”

“So, if I tell you that I felt some connection between us… will it be the weirdest thing you’ll hear tonight?”

Jihoon slowly nod his head, “Apparently, yes.”

“But can we meet again?” The man asked once again. Jihoon slowly nodded as if he was hypnotized. Or maybe he really was.

That night felt so unreal. 

And Jihoon was yet to believe that he was still breathing. Never did this kind of thought cross his mind, that maybe when he finally had the courage to jump, someone would actually cry at the cliff in the middle of the night…

And after that night, the two part ways, but with the promise to see each other again. They didn’t know how it happened but just like how Soonyoung said he felt, there was a connection between them.

An unusual connection.


End file.
